


[Podfic] The Haunting Murders of Bristol Mansion

by watery_melon_baller



Series: aru and lilac’s podfics [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Amity Park (Danny Phantom), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Based on a Tumblr Post, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Inspired by Buzzfeed Unsolved, It's definetly longer total, Nonbinary Sam Manson, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Running length:, Trans Danny Fenton, does it count as major chracter death if they didn't really die, my tags:, now it's a shitpost given life given narration, team phantom is made of bicons, this is just a shitpost given life so prepare yourself, those might not come up explicitly but theyre canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_melon_baller/pseuds/watery_melon_baller
Summary: A podfic of The Haunting Murders of Bristol Mansion by Pqrker."No, no, it's fine, it's just...What if we convince them I don't believe in ghosts in the first place?"Sam stared at Danny like he was crazy."That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard."ordanny pretends not to believe in ghosts in a last-ditch effort to conceal his identity, while sam and tucker film it all
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton & Jack Fenton & Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton & Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson (Implied), Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Series: aru and lilac’s podfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043520
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. We Come Up With A Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Haunting Murders of Bristol Mansion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654038) by [pqrker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqrker/pseuds/pqrker). 



> Man, this was so much fun to record. Characters Do Dumb Shit is absolutely the best trope, and I kind of just leaned into it. There was a little snag where I did have to rerecord the two chapters and hour plus of audio because my entire first recording had an unacceptable level of persistent background noise, but now I know not to record in the closet when my brother's watching the Simpsons. On the bright side, I did record the entirety of the thus far released text in one session, so all I have to do is edit chapter 2 and then I can get that out! I really did want to record Souls are Fragile this week, but right now I feel like I'm not in the right... mood to give that one the performance it deserves. It's still coming, though. 
> 
> Also, I am so sorry to the author if I pronounced your username wrong. I did my best.

Listen Here:

<https://www.mediafire.com/file/bkdanfjow18i2gg/THMoBM_Ch_1_Complete.mp3/file>

Or on Soundcloud here: 

[Aru](https://soundcloud.com/aru-645959745) · [[Podfic] The Haunting Murders of Bristol Mansion: Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/aru-645959745/podfic-the-haunting-murders-of-bristol-mansion-chapter-1)


	2. And This Is Why I Would Die First in a Horror Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was common knowledge that Danny Fenton’s parents were ghost hunters.
> 
> It was common knowledge that Danny Fenton hated that his parents were ghost hunters.
> 
> It was common knowledge that Danny Fenton had sworn off ghost hunting for that exact reason.
> 
> So you can imagine the shock that arose when The Video was uploaded.
> 
> or
> 
> team phantom goes ghost hunting and danny ignores everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOWEE my dudes Editing this was a TIME. There were some parts I had so much fun going through because just ah, those lines. When I was recording there was one line in particular that took me like 2 straight minutes to record a coherent take because I was laughing too hard. But also school started up again so rip my Hobby Time. I actually lost an entire day's worth of editing progress because I accidentally closed out of the file instead of minimizing it. Suppose I had to learn my lesson about saving my files regularly sometime. Also, the raw audio file for this chapter was straight up over 50 minutes, I don't know how that happened because the final cut is only like 18 minutes. Vibes, I guess.

Listen or download here:

<https://www.mediafire.com/file/187e2oli4vvypp7/THMoBM+Ch+2+Complete!.mp3/file>

Or on Soundcloud here: 

[Aru](https://soundcloud.com/aru-645959745) · [[Podfic] The Haunting Murders of Bristol Mansion: Chapter 2](https://soundcloud.com/aru-645959745/podfic-the-haunting-murders-of-bristol-mansion-chapter-2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening! 
> 
> I never intended to watch Buzzfeed unsolved going into this podfic, but here we are. Water is wet. That is all. 
> 
> Intro and outro music credit: The instrumental/karaoke version of "I'm Just a Kid" by Simple Plan.


	3. Getting My Ass Beat By a Steel-Plated Sociopath Wasn’t On Tonight’s Itinerary, But Here We Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Danny steadied his breathing and pressed himself closer to the peeling wallpaper, mentally preparing himself for the batshit insane excuse he'd have to make up for this later.
> 
> Glancing around the room for any possible sign of whatever ghost was hanging around, Danny squeezed his eyes shut and let the icy rings of his transformation swallow him, his hoodie and jeans turning into a black and white jumpsuit and the colors of his bandaids inverting.
> 
> He kicked off the ground and floated a few feet above where he had just stood and scanned for whichever ghost's ass he would have to kick tonight.
> 
> Or, more accurately, whichever ghost would be kicking his ass tonight."
> 
> or,
> 
> danny fights the ghost that's been messing with them all night, sam pulls a rapunzel, and tucker becomes a doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Reupload because the first time I posted this there was an issue with the audio and it was driving me nuts)  
> I'm finally back to podficcing. It's been a bit, what with working through the deaths of two of my pets, but I was ready. This is always a fun fic to read for. It was a time trying to settle into a voice for Skulker, especially after such a break, but you know, I do my best. I ended up trying out adding an echo for the ghosts, which I kept for Skulker because it fit and helped distinguish him, but decided not to do it for Danny because it made his lines sound too... menacing? It just didn't fit. So Danny just gets to be Special. I literally was up till 2 am last night editing this because I was just like "... I'll just take a short break from my actual looming responsibilities to edit" and then I just finished the whole thing. Hope y'all enjoy!

Download here:

<https://www.mediafire.com/file/g3ykzzosp75oi2a/THMoBM_Actually_Complete.mp3/file>

Or stream on Soundcloud here: 

[Aru](https://soundcloud.com/aru-645959745) · [[Podfic] THMoBM Chapter 3](https://soundcloud.com/aru-645959745/podfic-thmobm-chapter-3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening!
> 
> I can really appreciate how the original author puts word counts of each individual chapter in the notes, it's helpful to me figuring out how much time I need to carve out to record. 
> 
> Also! This chapter brings this to be the longest podfic I've as yet made! We're not quite at an hour yet, but I believe this pushes us over 45 minutes, so yay for milestones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! 
> 
> Huge thanks to Pqrker for granting me permission to podfic this. 
> 
> Intro and outro music credit goes to the instrumental/kareoke version of "I'm Just a Kid" by Simple Plan.


End file.
